A poesia das ruínas
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "O problema das tragédias é saber que tudo está fadado a dar errado desde o início. E eles não poderiam ter começado de um jeito pior." Para Perséfone. DRACO/HERMIONE.


**Título:** A poesia das ruínas.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** M.  
**Notas:** Essa fanfic demorou de sair. Um ano e alguns meses escrevendo. Foi um daqueles plots que me perseguiu, que me fez fazer anotações no celular por conta de citações e cenas que eu sabia que acabaria esquecendo. Um plot que eu não poderia escrever em qualquer momento, porque ele precisava de um clima diferente e não poderia dar errado. Não poderia permitir que ele saísse errado. Era para ser uma oneshot, mas como as coisas andam difíceis para o meu lado decidi que vou postar em partes. É isso ou essa fanfic nunca veria a luz do dia.

E para uma história tão difícil de ser escrita, dedico a uma pessoa excepcional: minha quenga Perséfone. Pers, espero que você goste. Ela foi bem problemática e demorou bastante para sair, mas não poderia te presentear com nenhuma outra fanfic além dessa. Era o que eu tinha em mente desde que o plot apareceu para mim.

Qualquer erro, perdão, a fanfic não foi betada. Bem, espero que todos vocês gostem.

* * *

**A POESIA DAS RUÍNAS**

_Para Perséfone Black._  
_Com amor,_  
_da sua cafetina._

* * *

_Open up your eyes_  
_You keep on crying_  
_Baby, I'll bleed you dry_  
_Skies are blinking at me_  
_I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_  
_And it's coming closer_

Kings of Leon, Closer.

* * *

Fora em um dia como aquele que ele a conheceu.

Naquela época, ainda vestia Armani e tinha tanto dinheiro na conta bancária que sequer conseguiria contar. Tinha suas próprias leis e regras, pois as do mundo ficavam inválidas perante o poder de seu nome.

Agora, a sensação da terra cedendo à força dos seus pés descalços e das gotas de chuva molhando seu rosto era uma das melhores coisas que poderia sentir. Tinha gosto de liberdade – daquela que antes pensava ter e a da que achava ter conquistado.

**X**

"Posso me sentar aqui?"

As notícias no jornal não eram interessantes, e o mundo fora daquelas janelas também não. Altos e baixos da Bolsa, senhoras comentando sobre os problemas no casamento real, promoções para férias em Cancun, o bebê chorando a alguns metros de distância. A voz que interrompe seu silêncio é insegura e baixa, como se ainda não estivesse acreditando no que estava fazendo. Relutantemente, ele ergue os olhos cinzentos para a figura agasalhada a sua frente, que carregava uma pequena sacola com um embrulho de tons em verde e vermelho. Com um aceno de cabeça seu, ela senta na cadeira à sua frente, chamando o garçom logo em seguida. Um muito ruivo e atrapalhado passou em sua mesa para deixar o seu pedido, e a mulher em sua frente aproveitou e pediu um _mocha coffee shake_ com mais chocolate do que chantili, rápido, por favor.

A situação era tão simples que parecia uma daquelas cenas de filmes antigos – tão trágica quanto, apesar da única tragédia foi tê-la conhecido.

Era véspera de natal, pessoas corriam em todas as direções em busca dos últimos presentes, e naquele cenário caótico havia uma mulher tomando uma bebida gelada em um dia frio, parecendo bastante despreocupada em relação à data festiva. Não que ele estivesse querendo aumentar o número de embrulhos embaixo da sua árvore, mas era um ritual particular ir todas as manhãs até a cafeteria a dois quarteirões do seu apartamento, tomar um expresso e começar seu dia. O feriado já era uma quebra na sua rotina, e agora havia esta pessoa comum demais, indiferente demais, sentada na sua mesa, tomando uma bebida gelada em um dia frio.

E eles eram apenas dois estranhos compartilhando uma mesa. E deveriam ter sido, mas não foram.

"Você não se importa de tomar isso nesse frio?", questionou com o tom de voz ameno.

Ela pareceu surpresa por um momento, e um brilho de medo pairou no castanho dos seus olhos, mas ainda assim os ergueu para encontrar os seus, esquecendo o caos lá fora. "Na verdade não", e foi tudo o que disse naquele momento.

**X**

"Ainda dá tempo de desistir", tentou argumentar em seu último fio de esperança. "Isso vai estragar tudo, Ron, tudo...".

"_Já chega, Hermione_. Nós já discutimos isso antes e não é logo agora que faremos isso", disse o homem enquanto fechava a porta do carro. Seu tom de voz encheu-a de apreensão, temor e muitas outras coisas horríveis que não deveria sentir ao lado dele. Não era certo. Ron era bom, sempre fora, mas o homem ao seu lado poderia ter os mesmos cabelos ruivos e a mesma voz, mas não era o seu Ron. O homem ao seu lado tinha o olhar de alguém que havia se perdido no meio do caminho.

A dor fazia coisas terríveis com a mente de uma pessoa.

"Você se lembra do Harry? E da Ginny? E do bebê? É bom você lembrar, Hermione, porque é por eles que estamos fazendo isso. Você não pode desistir. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de esquecer."

Girou a chave do carro e deu a partida. Não havia mais volta, de qualquer jeito. Ela sabia, os dois sabiam, mas ainda assim ela precisava tentar. _Deus, isso não é certo, é tão injusto.._.

"Alias, nós já estamos fodidos, não tem como ficar pior. Ao menos podemos levar um pedaço daquele maldito conosco."

**X**

Ron, em toda a sua ignorância, não poderia estar mais errado. Poderia ficar pior, muito pior. O inferno para aqueles que amam e sofrem e perdoam.

Apesar disso, ninguém poderia prever o que aconteceria.

O problema das tragédias é saber que tudo está fadado a dar errado desde o início. E eles não poderiam ter começado de um jeito pior.

**X**

Assim que a consciência o alcançou, foi atropelado por várias sensações. A primeira de todas era a dor ao redor das têmporas, que se misturava ao enjoo e o frio. A segunda era a desorientação. No meio de tanto atordoamento, encolheu-se inconscientemente ao ouvir o som de uma porta rangendo, passos e um riso de escárnio.

Quando teve a coragem de abrir os olhos, pontos brancos enchiam a sua visão, mas ainda assim conseguiu enxergar uma silhueta masculina descendo as escadas, indo ao seu encontro.

"Hermione, ele acordou."

_Hermione_, a estranha da cafeteria, um ponto destoante na sua vida de tons beirando o preto e branco. _Hermione_, que tem a fala mansa e indiferente, digna daqueles que sabem demais. _Hermione_, que fora a última pessoa a ver antes de suas lembranças se tornarem areia escorrendo por entre seus dedos.

_Hermione_, a filha de uma puta.

"A droga deve estar perdendo o efeito, já era tempo."

Piscou os olhos, atordoado. Aos poucos as coisas ficavam nítidas em sua mente. O lugar onde se encontrava parecia ser algum tipo de porão, as paredes descascando um papel de parede avermelhado. O ar estava pesado, com um forte cheiro de mofo, e estava deitado em um colchão em frente da escada onde os dois estranhos se encontravam.

A silhueta pequena tomou forma quando se aproximou. Hermione tinha prendido o cabelo, e isso a fez parecer quase uma criança, com o nariz arrebitado e a boca proeminente. Quando ela se atreveu a tocar sua bochecha para verificar seus olhos, empurrou-a com raiva.

"Sua vagabunda estúpida, onde eu estou?!" gritou.

Um punho forte o acertou em cheio antes de concluir devidamente sua pergunta. Encostou-se na parede, enjoado. Seu rosto estava molhado e doía como u inferno, então provavelmente o maldito havia quebrado seu nariz. Conseguiu equilibrar-se o suficiente para levantar e encarar seu agressor.

"O quê? Agora vai me bater até a morte?" perguntou com escárnio, apesar de suas mãos continuarem tremendo. Disse para si mesmo que era apenas a droga.

"Ron, não!..."

Recebeu um soco na costela por conta do seu atrevimento. Quando havia se curvado de dor até estar novamente deitado, recebeu um chute no peito. Sentiu o ar escapando de seus pulmões e uma dor lancinante no local. Conseguia ouvir vagamente a voz de Hermione implorando-o para parar. A voz estava distante, como antes, mas dessa vez ele estava sangrando e provavelmente com uma costela quebrada.

Ouviu o som de algo se quebrando e passos apressados. A inconsciência o abraçava novamente, e antes que a escuridão o alcançasse, Hermione estava novamente em seu campo de visão. Havia enfiado alguma coisa macia em suas narinas antes de colocá-las no lugar. A dor o fez gemer alto.

"Me desculpe", foi o que ela disse, e não parecia estar se referindo apenas ao nariz quebrado.

* * *

**N/A****:** Por enquanto ficamos por aqui. Já tenho alguns parágrafos prontos para a segunda parte, mas não sei quando irei continuar a desenvolver. Falta tempo, falta vontade e sobra preguiça. Acho que é compreensível. Reviews?


End file.
